User blog:BlobbleTheDobble/Immor2als
The good gods Angel Divine grace (passive) - You are death immune until the first non-execution attack, and will warp back to your room. Holy light - You can choose to cast down holy light on someone in the same room as you, and if they are a Killer or a demon you will attack them. If they aren’t killer or demon you will lose all uses remaining. 2 uses. Win - Kill all evil gods Prophet Visions (passive) - At the beginning of each day, you will receive one vision containing 3 people, and a role. One of those 3 people will be that role. Special snowflake (passive) - There can only be one Prophet in the game. No! Stop! - When somebody is about to be executed, you may receive a vision to try to clear their name. Your name will just be said as “Prophet”. If they are evil, you will lose all remaining uses. 2 uses. Win - Kill all evil gods The twins There must be two twins in a game if you have twins. Twinly (passive) - You are twins with Player Sibling contact (passive) - You have a private chat with the other twin that you can use at any time. You know who the other twin is. Avenge me! (passive) - If the other twin dies, you must kill the killer to win. Win - Kill all evil gods, but if the other twin dies your goal switches to “Kill the person who killed the other twin” Judgement Influential - You have a second vote that will be displayed as “Judgement” Guilty! - At any time during the roaming, or trial phase, you may instantly kill someone. Bypasses all death immunity, but if they weren't evil, you will become a True Neutral. 3 uses. Win - Kill all evil gods Divinity Too good to die (passive) - You are death immune during the day Special snowflake (passive) - There can only be one Divinity in a game. Purify - You may purify a room, causing it to be inaccessible to all evil roles until the next roaming phase. Win - Kill all evil gods Watcher I know what you did (passive) - You can see through all illusions, such as, Forgery, Invisibility, Forced votes, Stopped votes, Trickery, Shapeshifting, and Voice disguising. Sneaky boi (passive) - No one will notice if you are looking into a room from the doorway. Win - Kill all evil gods Shaman Good vibes (passive) - You are immune to indirect killings BEGONE - You may send someone back to their room. Can’t be used during the trial phase. Can only be used once per day. Win - Kill all evil gods Mystic Get over here! - You may summon someone, bringing them into the room your in. 4 uses. Undetected - You may become invisible for the remainder of the phase. Cannot be used during the Trial phase. You can only become invisible once per day. Win - Kill all evil gods The Demons Manipulator Wasn’t me (passive) - During the night phase, you can disguise your voice, making it seem as if someone else is saying the things you say. Get them! - You can force a player to vote for someone during the trial phase. They can’t re-vote and it won’t be announced. Win - Kill all who would oppose the demons rule Assassin Forgery (passive) - When you kill someone you will choose what role they show up as Decoy - You can place a decoy. It will be an exact copy of you, and you can teleport to a decoy at any time, retrieving it. You can have 2 decoys in place at any time. Murder! - You can stab someone in the same room. No one will know you did it. 3 uses. Win - Kill all who would oppose the demons rule Drugger Expensive toxins. (passive) - You can only use one Deathly poison per day. Sleepey- You can drug a player, making it so they can’t do anything until the next roaming phase. Deathly poison 1 - Poison a player. If they also get poisoned by Deathly poison 2 they will die. Can only be used during the roaming phase. Deathly poison 2 - Poison a player. If they also get poisoned by Deathly poison 1 they will die. Can only be used during the night phase. Win - Kill all who would oppose the demons rule Vanisher Poof! - You can disappear. No one will have any clue if your there unless they touch you. Hide! - You can make someone else disappear. No one will have any clue that they’re there unless they touch them. Win - Kill all who would oppose the demons rule The Killers Chaos Demonic (passive) - You cannot be killed during the roaming phase. Chaotic - You may kill someone at night in the same room as you. You choose the killing method. You can only kill once per day. Win - kill all who would oppose your rule Puppeteer Stop right there! (passive) - When someone tries to kill you, you will instead use Warp instantly, protecting you. Will fail if you have no uses of Warp left. Mental connection (passive) - You have a private chat with the warped person Clean slate - You may wipe the mind of someone in the same room as you, killing them. (cannot be used during the discussion phase) 3 uses. Warp - You may warp the mind of someone in the same room as you during the roaming phase, making their win condition the same as yours. 1 use. Win - Kill all who would oppose the Puppeteer’s rule The mavrik Intimidation - You can force someone to vote for someone of your choice. They cannot change it. It will not be announced that they have been forced. Stabby stab stab - You can stab someone in the same room as you during the roaming phase. You can only stab once per day. Win - Kill all who would oppose your rule Wraith Revenge (passive) - If someone tries to kill you, you will auto counter and kill them. 2 uses Unholy aura - Cast an unholy aura around yourself, making everyone in the same room Uneasy. If anyone in the room is already uneasy, they will die. Cannot be used during the trial phase. You can only cast unholy aura once per day. 4 uses. Win - Kill all who would oppose your rule Eradicator Mental power - You may kill someone using the sheer power of your mind. Undetectable. 2 uses. Eliminate! - You may combust someone in the same room as you. Very obvious, and anyone outside the room at the time will hear it. Can only eliminate once per day. The neutrals Despiser I hate you so much. (passive) - You must kill Player, and Player to win. Rage - Go on a rage, brutalising everyone in the same room as you. Can only be used during the roaming phase. 2 uses. Slice and dice - Slice someone’s neck that is in the same room as you. Very obvious. Win - You must kill your targets with your own hands. Loki Trickery - You can create illusions of objects that will be it exactly, but disappear when touched. ''' '''Shapeshift - You can shapeshift into the role of a person in the same role as you. You will gain all attributes, but keep your shapeshift and goal. 2 uses. Win - Live to see 3 people publicly executed. True neutral Antisocial - You can lock yourself in at night and prevent anyone visiting you. 3 uses. Win - survive until the end of the game Mimic Absorb - You can absorb the life force of someone in the same room as you, killing them and copying their role. Win - Copy a role and complete that role’s goal Healer Unknown guardian (passive) - it is impossible to deduce your identity when healing. Doctoral advice- Heal someone in the same room as you, preventing them from dying until the next night. 3 uses. Anesthetic - Give someone in the same room as you sleeping pills, knocking them out until the next roaming phase. Knocked out people can’t do anything but vote. 2 uses. Silencer Shut up! - Prevent someone from talking until the next night. Only usable during night phase Silenced- You may prevent 2 people from voting during the voting phase until the next voting phase.It will not be announced. 3 uses. Win - Live to see the good gods lose. Fallen Angel Dark pact (passive) - You are death immune until the first non-execution attack, and will warp back to your room. Darkness - You can choose to cast down Darkness on someone in the same room as you, and If they are a good god you will attack them. If they aren’t you won’t be able to use darkness until the next day. Win - Kill all good gods Roles considered “good” Angel Prophet Judgement The twins Divinity True neutral Healer Roles considered “bad” Chaos Puppeteer Person warped by Puppeteer The Mavrik Wraith Manipulator Assassin Drugger Vanisher Loki Mimic Despiser Scilencer Fallen Angel Category:Blog posts